The Founders' Heir
by Jolie Philx
Summary: After the death of his parents, Harry is adopted by the immortal Founders of Hogwarts. With their guidance and training, his Hogwarts years go through a terrifying makeover. Rated T for violence and mature themes. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: After the death of his parents, Harry is adopted by the immortal Founders of Hogwarts. With their guidance and training, his Hogwarts years go through a terrifying makeover.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the original plot of this story. I have adopted this from my good friend, demisexualdemigod, as she is currently unable to continue it.**

 **Warnings: Slash in later chapters, violence.**

 **Chapter One: Adoption**

"Just who does he think he is?" Salazar raged. "Using my old pseudonym! My old _gang_! My old _ideals_!"

The Founders were watching one Tom Riddle Jr attack the house of the Potters. They were in their palace above the skies, dubbed the Celestial Castle, their immortality ensured by the ancient magic of the island the castle sat on. Through the Lake of Lands, they could watch the major events in the present day world play out.

"He is your heir." Rowena reminded the original Slytherin calmly.

"Well... I... I _disown_ his _halfblood_ behind! You hear me, _I disown him_!" The indignant Pureblood shrieked.

Godric, Rowena, and Helga rolled their eyes at their Slytherin counterpart in exasperation.

"He has no _style_! No _flare_! No _good looks_!" Salazar continued.

"I'd say he's doing well for an amateur," Helga said.

"He is _not an amateur_!" Salazar snarled.

"Isn't he? Remember, you fell for the 'Old Friend' gamble." Godric sniggered, poking his arm. "First trick in the book!"

"The book wasn't even _written_ back then!" He yelled.

They all laughed and turned back to the lake. Salazar pouted but watched in silence.

Voldemort was in Harry Potter's room now. He cast his spell, cackling with glee. His face morphed into an expression of horror as the spell hit the child, who began crying, then bounced back to hit him.

Godric growled in annoyance. "How dare he harm our heir. How dare he?" He whispered, looking down at the unconscious Lily Potter. The supposed muggleborn was born from two squibs - Godric and Rowena's heirs.

"And my son." Helga sighed sadly, watching James Potter lie with blood trickling from his head, also unconscious. He also had Slytherin blood in him, from Mrs Potter (née Black).

Thanks to a little magic from the founders, the two had survived their ordeal. But with how the roof was blown off and how his magical core was depleted, Harry, it seemed, would not.

"We can't just leave him there, then." Salazar interrupted the sad three. "We are all his ancestors, we ought to go help him."

"That's kidnapping, though!" Godric stressed.

"Abducting, my old friend. We would need to demand a ransom for it to be kidnapping. James and Lily will not be parents fit for him. They will send him to the Dursleys on Dumblebore's orders." Salazar sneered.

They all frowned.

Rowena sighed. "He's right. The child will not learn enough to defeat his enemy properly. Dumbledore will keep him in the dark." She said sagely.

"See! We can not allow him to be taught by that puritanical old coot! He _needs_ us!" Salazar said.

"He is such a sweet child..." Helga said rather agreeably.

"We only take him if we can train him to be a strong man!" Godric said, to the agreement of the girls.

"With enough intelligence to outsmart others." Rowena nodded.

"And the kindness and loyalty necessary to become a strong leader," Helga added.

"But the cunning to still remain a leader," Salazar smirked. "It seems we have a deal." He said with a sly grin.

Helga sighed. "I shall go collect him. I will frighten him the least." She said, glaring at her companions. "Prepare a room for him, please."

With a nod to her companions, Helga whistled to call her familiar. The black unicorn bowed to his mistress, who mounted the stallion silently.

Helga rode down to the mortal world atop her stallion, past the unconscious elder Potters, and to little Harry's room. She stared down at the crying baby for a moment, then scooped him into her arms, rocking him soothingly.

 _"Somne, veni; tibi Luciolus blanditur ocellis:_  
 _somne, veni, venias, blandule somne, veni._  
 _Luciolus tibi dulce canit, somne, optime somne:_  
 _somne, veni, venias, blandule somne, veni._  
 _Luciolus vocat in thalamos te, blandule somne,_  
 _somnule dulcicule, blandule somnicule,_  
 _Ad cunas te Luciolus vocat: huc, age, somne,_  
 _somne, veni ad cunas, somne, age, somne, veni._  
 _Accubitum te Luciolus vocat, eia age, somne,_  
 _eia age, somne, veni, noctis amice, veni._  
 _Luciolus te ad pulvinum vocat, instat ocellis:_  
 _somne, veni, venias, eia age, somne, veni._  
 _Luciolus te in complexum vocat, innuit ipse,_  
 _innuit: en venias, en modo, somne veni._  
 _Venisti, bone somne, boni pater alme soporis,_  
 _qui curas hominum corporaque aegra levas."_

She sang the Latin lullaby softly, smiling as the child fell asleep in her arms, cuddled up to her.

She mounted her familiar once more, riding up to the Celestial Castle upon him, letting the rhythmic bounce of his canter rock the babe for her.

* * *

Godric frowned at the child in the bassinet. He still wasn't sure if they had done the same thing. This was abduction! He was the Leader of the Light! He was not supposed to abduct people, especially not infants.

He sighed as the child woke, giggling up at him.

"I am Godric Gryffindor." Godric proclaimed rather stupidly, unsure how to speak to the infant.

"Gork!" Harry grinned. "Gork!"

Godric couldn't help but chuckle, lifting him up. Harry beamed at him happily.

"Godric." He corrected the boy.

"Gork!" The boy repeated, laughing.

Godric smiled down at him. Harry grinned back, making up Godric's mind then. Yes, they had made the right decision


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis: After the death of his parents, Harry is adopted by the immortal Founders of Hogwarts. With their guidance and training, his Hogwarts years go through a terrifying makeover.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the original plot of this story. I have adopted this from my good friend, demisexualdemigod, as she is currently unable to continue it.**

 **Warnings: Slash in later chapters, violence.**

 **Chapter Two: Growing Up**

 _October 30th, 1986_

"What do you mean it isn't appropriate to allow a toddler to roam the gardens on his own?" Salzar demanded of Helga and Rowena, who glared at him.

"You lost Harry!" Helga accused.

"I didn't lose him! He wandered off!" Salazar exclaimed.

"You lost him!" Rowena glared.

"Maybe..." Salazar mumbled.

It had been nearly five years since they had taken Harry from the mortal world. His parents had mourned him dearly, but Lily was once more with child. Celebrations would be beginning that very evening for the mortal wizards, who would party to remember the defeat of Lord Voldemort. A select few, James and Lily Potter surprisingly not included, would, however, mourn the loss of young Harry. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, and the Prewett twins were among those to mourn. The Prewett twins had been saved by the magic of young Harry Potter, who's magic, in his final moments, had defended not only him, but sent out a blast that had hit them as they were dragged out of their house by Death Eaters, maddened by the Crutiatus Curse, near dead, that had incapacitated the Death Eaters and had saved them. Their gratitude had led them to mourn.

Harry was playing on the castle grounds, happily chasing after a strange ball of light he had seen. He was six now, and strange floating balls of blue light still fascinated him.

 _"Harry..."_ The light was calling to him, which only made Harry run faster to catch it.

It disappeared into a bush and Harry dived after it.

 _"Ouch! You stupid little mortal!"_ Something growled indignantly at him.

Harry looked at the creature, finding a dragon roughly his own size staring back at him with bright yellow eyes.

 _"Are you going to apologise or what?"_ The winged creature demanded of him.

"I-I... I'm sorry." Harry said, shocked by his discovery.

The reptilian creature studied him for a moment, then nodded to itself.

 _"Alright, then. Much better."_ It said, nudging him, sniffing. _"What are you? Some sort of... beardless dwarf? A shaved satyr?"_

"I'm a human!" Harry said.

 _"Impossible! There are only four humans on this entire island and they'd know better than to disturb me!"_ The creature said pompously.

"My name's Harry! Harry Potter!"

The creature tilted its head, nudging him again, its warm snout right in his face. _"Are you really?"_ It asked, moving its head back.

"I'm sorry, but what are you?" Harry finally asked.

 _"I am a dragon!"_ The dragon responded indignantly. _"A Celestial Dragon."_ It continued.

Harry had a good look at the creature. It was a four-legged reptile of sorts with pearlescent white scales, golden horns, golden claws, and a pair of gold-tipped wings. It had a fairly short snout, and, as mentioned before, was only about the size of Harry himself.

"You're a very small dragon." He commented.

 _"I'm only a young dragon."_ The dragon said sulkily.

"But you are a very pretty dragon!" Harry said to try to appease his new friend, who perked up quickly, preening. "What's your name?"

 _"Krysanthe."_ The dragon said.

"Krysanthe..." Harry repeated. "I like it!" The six-year-old said happily. "It sounds pretty."

Krysanthe preened proudly, her wings glinting in the sun.

* * *

"Harry, Krysanthe cannot sleep in your room! She's a dragon!" Godric stressed. In the past five years, he had become rather mothering to the small boy, much to his friend's amusement and his own distaste.

"Whyever not? She's his familiar." Salazar said firmly. "She is a mighty beast worthy of our Harry, don't you think? XXXXX Class species, a breed undiscovered by the wizards, singular and powerful." He continued. "If she cannot sleep in his room, where else shall she sleep? We won't make her sleep outside!"

"It is not like she's a basilisk," Rowena said.

"Hey!" Salazar hissed. "My Jor used to sleep in my room when he hatched. I snuck him into the dormitories." He said.

"Your Jor killed that Muggleborn!"

"She deserved it! Stupid hag." Salazar glared at Godric.

"Fine! Krysanthe can sleep in his room." Godric conceded.

Helga smiled at Harry and Krysanthe, who were sitting beside one another. It had been a few days since the two first met and they were inseparable. She was holding some bedding she had made for Krysanthe.

"Come, let's get you two settled in." She said, walking into Harry's room and sorting out the bedding carefully.

Krysanthe nuzzled her and sat down in the bedding, which was similar to a dog bed in appearance, though was of course much more regal to fit the standards of such a dragon.

"Kry says she loves it!" Harry giggled. Helga smiled and kissed his head, tucking him into bed.

"That's wonderful. Now, you get some sleep, we're beginning your magical theory training tomorrow." Helga said, smiling.

She walked to the door and waved her hands to blow out the candles around the room. "Goodnight, my darling."

"Night, Hel," Harry said sleepily. Helga smiled and closed the door.

* * *

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cast wandlessly, watching the silvery mist erupt from his chest, taking the form of a giant ethereal dragon, closely resembling Krysanthe, who stood at the other end of the room.

Helga was teaching Harry a rare technique to make his familiar more powerful in battle. It would only work on Celestial beings such as Krysanthe and her black unicorn familiar, Gwyr. The technique was simple: you fed your Patronus, which had to take the same form as your familiar for the technique to work, to your familiar. This would enhance the familiar's magical power and durability and give them a permanent immunity to Dementors and Lethifolds.

The dragon sailed towards Krysanthe, who opened her jaws wide and swallowed the dragon whole. A blue light encased her for a moment, before disappearing. Her pearlescent scales now had a tinge of gold to them, and the gold of her horns, claws and wing tips were brighter and seemed to sparkle.

Harry was now twelve. After careful consideration, the Founders had decided not to send Harry to Hogwarts until he was thirteen, so he would be better prepared mentally for the school. He was now a master of Occlumency and Legilimency. He was a master of wandless and nonverbal magic as well as wand and verbal magic, which was ensured by Salazar.

Salazar had even taken a trip down to the mortal world to retrieve his familiar, Jormundur, the basilisk, named after the Midgard Serpent of Norse mythology (though Salazar and Harry both suspected the Midgard Serpent was, in fact, a basilisk the muggles saw and interpreted as a godly being) so no harm could befall the Muggleborns of Hogwarts, though he had been none too happy about it.

"That was awesome!" Harry grinned, rushing over to his familiar, who was admiring her new look in the mirror.

 _"It didn't taste awesome."_ Krysanthe complained.

Helga smiled at the two. She had no idea what Krysanthe was saying. It was discovered by Salazar that Krysanthe spoke in Parseltongue, being so closely related to snakes, well the magical variety anyway. Her species was related to the Questacoatl of Nahua mythology. Questacoatls, he then discovered, were actual magical creatures, snakes with feathered wings and high intelligence. He kept one, a large female close to the size of Jormundur, who he had named Volante.

She sighed.

"Alright, Har, it's time to practice your Fiendfyre. Godric told me that you still have a bit of trouble controlling it."

Harry groaned and nodded, turning away from Krysanthe to shield her from the fire as he cast aloud.

"Incaendium!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis: After the death of his parents, Harry is adopted by the immortal Founders of Hogwarts. With their guidance and training, his Hogwarts years go through a terrifying makeover.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the original plot of this story. I have adopted this from my good friend, demisexualdemigod, as she is currently unable to continue it.**

 **Warnings: Slash in later chapters, violence.**

 **Chapter Three: Hogwarts**

The letter arrived at two in the afternoon on the thirtieth of July.

Harry had jumped up from his position at his piano and ran to the Fwooper, who had retrieved the mail from the owl who brought it before it reached the Celestial Castle. Harry immediately gave it the reply he had wrote that morning, and the Fwooper swooped off to return the reply to the owl.

"Why do I have to join in my third year?" Harry whined to Godric, who chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Because you needed to be taught properly before we sent you there. We don't trust the people there. And nor should you." Godric said.

"Don't trust anything by the name of Weasley." Salazar snapped. "Unless they're twins."

"Or Malfoy," Rowena added.

"And especially anything named Dumbledore." Helga sneered.

Harry looked surprised at Helga. He had never seen that look on her during his time with the Founders, and it scared him.

He vowed never to trust anybody named Dumbledore and opened up his letter. He read through it in silence, then through the equipment page.

He had everything he needed, of course, and would be attending early to be sorted, as had been discussed with Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, who would be conducting the ceremony.

Professor Dumbledore was not to be informed.

"Now, Harry, we must go spar," Godric said. "You will soon be facing Lord Snakeface."

"Don't use my old nickname for that halfblood blood traitor!" Salazar snapped.

Godric sniggered and led Harry outside. The two immediately took up fighting stances.

"One, two, three." Godric counted after Harry and he had bowed politely.

"Stupify!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The two spells raced towards each other and collided, nullifying each other.

"Serpentsortia!" Harry cast. As the snake slithered towards Godric, he countered.

"Oppugno!"

The snake spun and slithered towards Harry threateningly.

Harry rolled his eyes, vanishing the snake nonverbally. He threw a nonverbal Conjunctivitis at Godric, who yelled out.

Salazar smirked, watching the two.

Pointing his wand blindly, Godric yelled out a spell.

"Incendio!"

Harry's eyes widened as the fire soared towards him.

"Protego!" He called in response, sending the fire spewing back towards Godric.

Salazar stepped in, making the fire disappear with a wave of his hand.

He healed Godric easily and frowned at them. towards each other and collided, nullifying each other.

"Serpentsortia!" Harry cast.

As the snake slithered towards Godric, he countered.

"Oppugno!" The snake spun and slithered towards Harry threateningly.

Harry rolled his eyes, vanishing the snake nonverbally.

He threw a nonverbal Conjunctivitis at Godric, making the older man cry out.

Salazar smirked from where he was watching the two.

Godric blindly aimed his wand, yelling out his own spell.

"Incendio!" He roared, fire spiralling towards Harry and towards the garden around him.

"Protego!" Harry called, sending the fire back towards Godric if only to protect his familiar behind him.

Salazar stepped in, waving his hand to send a jet of water towards the fire, dousing it immediately. He then flicked his wrist at Godric, healing his eyes easily.

"Well done, Harry. Always go for the weaknesses. The soft parts." Salazar said proudly, patting his shoulder.

Harry smiled up at his duelling mentor.

"Now, come inside, we have preparations to make." Salazar continued. "If you are to be recognised by the world for who you are, we must introduce you now. The Rulers of the Wizarding World are coming to meet you along with a select few from the English families."

Harry nodded. He was aware that this would happen sometime soon. He had, after all, been preparing for such an occasion since he could speak properly with Rowena. It had been deemed very important that he made a good impression.

"Oh, don't you just look precious!" Helga cooed, fussing with his robes.

 _"Yes, oh so precious!"_ Krysanthe sniggered, sitting beside Harry with a sarcastic grin.

"Thank you, Helga." He said politely, bowing to her as he had been told to.

"Oh!" Helga smiled brightly at him. "Come now, our guests are arriving." She said.

Harry looked towards the Floo, waiting for the first of their guests to arrive patiently.

Two red-haired men, practically identical to one another, toppled out of the fireplace, groaning as they sprawled out in an inelegant mess.

Harry quickly went to help them up, recognising them to be Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

The men allowed themselves to be helped up, then stared at Harry for a moment.

"Oh my god..." Fabian exclaimed.

"You're..."

"Harry Potter, pleasured to make your acquaintance." He said politely.

Gideon and Fabian stared once more.

Then they both hugged him tightly. "Harry!" They yelled in synchronisation.

"Messrs Prewett?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" The two were singing.

Harry looked back at the Founders, who were chuckling.

"Messrs Prewett, would you like to proceed to the dining room while we await the rest of our guests. Godric shall accompany you." Salazar said, walking forwards to release Harry.

The Prewetts released him on command and stared at the Founders, then, clearly stunned, followed them into the dining room.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, and even Professor Minerva McGonagall, had much the same reactions. The Rulers of the Nations were surprised, but not as much so, by him being there.

It was their final guests that caused the most harm.

James, Lily, Jason, and Nicole Potter came through the fireplace dreadfully late. The group had been in the midst of their meal, having thought the Potters were not coming.

Jason Potter was eleven years old, nearly twelve. Nicole Potter was seven years old. Jason was wearing rather shabby red robes that matched his hair. Nicole wore a simple Muggle dress of a golden hue that went with her black hair but clashed rather horribly with her eyes. James and Lily were wearing matching red and gold outfits, James in robes, and Lily in a dress.

Upon seeing Harry, who came hurrying upon hearing the Floo go off.

James and Lily stared for a moment, and Salazar came up behind him, placing a light hand on Harry's shoulder to protect him in case the Potters exploded.

Upon Harry's taking, they had informed the Potters of his welfare, though they had not been too pleased when Rowena and Salazar had shown up. They had yelled them down and forced them away, saying they did not want Harry anymore. He was gone now, and their responsibility.

The two had been greatly confused, but it had confirmed their beliefs that the two were not fit parents for Harry. Every year, they had come again to inform them, with the same results.

They couldn't help but wonder if the two had been cursed.

"Harry!" Lily yelled, tears coming to her eyes. "You stupid little boy! You stupid, evil little boy!" She shrieked, making Harry flinch.

He had waited twelve long years to see his family again. He missed them often but was comforted by the Founders and Krysanthe, who explained to him why his being there was necessary.

"You're evil! You killed people! Almost killed me and your father!" Lily continued.

James glared. "You hurt your own parents, you despicable little..."

"That's enough!" Salazar bellowed, gently pushing the stunned Harry behind him. "How _dare_ you insult my heir like that! How _dare_ you insult the heir of the Four Founders of Hogwarts, the greatest witches and wizards this world has ever seen!"

The Potters fell silent.

"You were _invited_ here to _celebrate_ your son's birthday and his wellbeing. And you arrive half an hour late and yell at your host. How incredibly _rude_!"

Their yelling had attracted the attention of their other guests, who had gathered to watch.

"Get out! Get out of this place and do not return. May you be-"

"Harry James Potter, you are hereby disinherited from House Potter! So mote it be!" James Potter cut off Salazar, who growled.

"House Potter is hereby disinherited from the Nobel and Ancient Line of Slytherin! So mote it be!"

There were several more yells, as Sirius Black disinherited the family, as Helga, Godric, and Rowena did so also.

Harry merely stood in shock of the events. Krysanthe gently led him away from the scene, holding his robe lightly in her jaws to lead him away.

The night continued with the cheerful atmosphere muted, and their guests left late into the night.

The next month was spent practising, packing, and preparing. On the 31st of August, Harry was taken to Hogwarts by Floo, landing in McGonagall's office.

Wordlessly, he had sat on a beat-up old stool and let a beat-up old hat be placed on his head.

 _"Interesting... Very interesting. Your mind is shrouded in secrets, Mr Potter. But, no, it's not Potter anymore..."_ The hat said. _"You could belong anywhere, for your mind is sharp, and your loyalty keen, your bravery is strong, and your cunning forefront. So where to put you?"_

Harry just waited. He had no bias on the Hogwarts Houses, he would take whichever he was assigned with no worries.

 _"Ahh, now I see clearly. You will do great things. I'd advise taking up the name of your mentor, young one."_

With these words, the hat opened its mouth wide and bellowed for the Founders and Professor McGonagall to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

 **A big thanks to all those who have read and reviewed and again to demisexualdemigod for assigning me to take over the story. Hope you enjoy and keep on reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Synopsis: After the death of his parents, Harry is adopted by the immortal Founders of Hogwarts. With their guidance and training, his Hogwarts years go through a terrifying makeover.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the original plot of this story. I have adopted this from my good friend, demisexualdemigod, as she is currently unable to continue it.**

 **Warnings: Slash in later chapters, violence.**

 **Chapter Four: Names and Beginnings**

Harry smiled up at Salazar and Rowena that night.

They were, together, adopting him as their son in an ancient ritual no longer used by the mortal wizards. Of course, they had decided upon the name of both of their descendants, the Peverells, for Harry.

The ritual was short. Each of them let a drop of blood fall into a potion they prepared that morning. Harry raised the Golden Goblet to his lips, and, as the clock struck midnight, he drunk it down quickly.

He felt a slight pain as the thick liquid worked its way through his system, burning like acid. He ignored it, and everything was as it ought to be.

Harry Perevell smiled at his parents, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, bowing to them.

Rowena stepped forwards and hugged him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my sweet child..." She whispered. Harry hugged his mother back. "Your eyes..."

Harry looked up at her in confusion. Salazar silently lifted a mirror that he had conjured, showing the boy the changes to his appearance.

Harry's hair had grown to shoulder-length, from being cut short a few days before. His eyes had changed rather drastically, each a different colour now. His right eye had remained its dark and haunting emerald green, while the left was now a dark blue. His cheekbones were higher and his physique stronger. His skin was more tanned and his features a tad more aristocratic. His scar was visible.

Harry smiled at Salazar and at Rowena. He now understood, for Rowena could see her own daughter, Helena Ravenclaw, in his eyes, for she had similar ones. She was grieving, still.

He kissed his adopted mother's head softly. "It's alright, Rowena." He said assuringly. "If it's alright with you two, I should be getting to sleep." He continued.

Rowena nodded and released him with a choked sob.

Salazar nodded to him also and he departed silently up to his room, where Krysanthe was waiting for him.

The white and gold dragon snuggled next to him as he lay down in the large bed and Harry fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his familiar's heart against his back.

* * *

"Krysanthe! You can't come to the Feast! You'll scare the first years." Harry Perevell said firmly.

 _"I'm not leaving you alone, you silly wizard."_ Krysanthe said firmly.

"But-"

 _"I promise I won't fry any of them! Please!"_ Krysanthe was begging now.

Harry huffed at the little dragon, who now stood to about his shoulder.

"Fine. But one billow of smoke and you're in the dormitories. For a month." He said sharply, the frowning at Krysanthe, who nodded enthusiastically.

Harry huffed at his dragon and sat down petting her head. They were on Platform 9 and Harry say on the sidelines, watching the children come.

"Should we board now?" Harry asked Krysanthe.

 _"I guess. I'd like a seat, you know."_ She said, making Harry pat her head.

The two boarded the train in silence, Harry holding their two tickets and his trunk, while Krysanthe carried a small backpack on her back filled with her own personal items. She had been Glamoured to appear as a large dog to any Muggles so as not to draw in as much attention. They found a compartment at the end of the train with no occupants and went in, closing the door.

Harry was tempted to cast a Locking Spell on the door but resisted this urge and simply sat down. Krysanthe jumped up onto the seats opposite him and stretched herself out happily.

She was still a young dragon, and fit them (if a little snuggly). She glanced at him when he laughed at her and childishly stuck her tongue out.

Harry smiled and took a Muggle book out of his bag. He began reading, soon enjoying Shakespeare's Macbeth.

"Well, look what we have here. My useless older brother." He heard a voice sneer, interrupting his peaceful reading.

Harry looked up to see Jason Potter sneering at him. He was in his second year, though was flanked by two third years. He recognised the first to be Ronald Weasley, somebody he knew it wise not to trust, after years of Pureblood teachings.

Never trust anything with the name Weasley unless it's a twin. Twins were always good people to have on one's side, as their magical abilities were often heightened, though he knew the twins of the Weasley family were under appreciated.

The second third year he didn't recognise. She had bushy brown hair and ugly brown eyes of the same shade. Her front teeth were over large and she looked to be the sort to always correct everything a person says if it slightly deviates from the common conception or from her own ideals.

He made note of the fact they were both Gryffindors and held back a sigh.

What had Godric's mighty house become?

"I am not your brother, Mr Potter. Not by blood or by name." He said calmly. "Your parents disinherited me, and my own adopted me. There is nothing more to be said on the matter."

Potter sneered and whipped out his wand.

"Don't you talk down to me!" He roared.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. Krysanthe snorted her amusement, looking at Harry.

 _"Can I fry him?"_ She asked. Harry chuckled.

" _It would be wise not to._ " He responded in Parseltongue, if only in hopes of scaring off the annoyances pestering him. Krysanthe understood English perfectly fine, but nonetheless.

"Stop that!" Jason stuttered. Harry looked at him curiously.

"Stop what? I was merely conversing with my familiar."

"You can't have a dragon familiar." The bushy haired girl interrupted him. "Dragons are too dangerous. Plus they hate humans."

He raised an eyebrow. Krysanthe was not domesticated. How rude.

"Are you suggesting Krysanthe is not truly my familiar? For I was quite sure she was, we've been together since I was six, after all." He said.

The girl sputtered indignantly. "Well, she can't be your familiar! She must be a... A pet!"

Krysanthe growled. _"I'll eat her..."_ She snarled, jumping down from her seat.

Harry sighed, putting a restraining hand on his dragon's back.

"I'd apologise if I were you. Krysanthe isn't fond of the idea of being domesticated." He said seriously. "She wants to eat you, and I'm not sure I shouldn't let her."

The girl's eyes widened and the Weasley boy wrapped his arm around her, going red.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" He said angrily. "You stupid cu-"

"Language." Harry reprimanded. He wouldn't admit it, but this was rather fun: tormenting the idiots who ought not to be in Hogwarts.

The Weasley boy was now as red as his hair.

The train rather abruptly stopped and three looked at each other in panic and raced back to their apartment.

"Enemies on the first day. What are we like?" Harry chuckled, stroking Krysanthe's head.

He frowned as a strange cold set in and reached for his wand.

He didn't like this.

He didn't like it at all.

He glared at the dementor as it came towards his compartment, holding out his wand.

As it entered, it loomed over him and Harry growled.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cast aloud, watching his dragon Patronus chase away the dementor in silence.

He sighed in relief, gripping onto Krysanthe's horn to keep himself calm.

She nudged a piece of dark chocolate into his lap and he slowly released her as the train began moving once more, patting her head to show his gratitude.

"What happened there?" He asked his dragon.

 _"I'm not sure. Write to Salazar and Rowena tonight and asked."_ She advised.

"I shall. Can you call Hedwig when we reach Hogwarts, please?" He requested. Hedwig was the name of his domestic Fwooper who they used to communicate outside of the Celestial Castle.

 _"Fine. But you owe me."_ Krysanthe huffed and Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"You're such a drama dragon." He complained.

 _"You're such a Muggle."_ Krysanthe retorted.

"Am not!"

 _"Are too!"_

* * *

The Founders chuckled as they watched Harry and Krysanthe from the Lake of Lands.

"This won't end well, will it?" Helga sighed, the view changing to show Jason Potter and his friends in a separate compartment with Remus Lupin.

Lupin had recently abandoned Sirius Black, his mate, and returned to the Potters. It was incredibly odd, a lycanthrope deserting his mate, for it was known to have adverse effects on both and cause a pain in the chest that did not fade until the bond was satisfied once more.

"No, it shan't." Godric sighed, sneering down at the four Gryffindors. What had become of his noble and proud house?

"Do not fear, our Harry can face whatever will be thrown at him. He is a Perevell after all, a descendant of us all." Salazar said cheerfully.

"The descendant of a murderer, a traitor, a childless mother, and widow?" Rowena sighed.

"Exactly!" Salazar smiled, then frowned. "What, no! The descendant of the greatest potion master of all time, of the fiercest warrior to ever wield a wand, of the smartest witch in all of history, and of the only magician pure enough to ever have a unicorn as a familiar!" He exclaimed. "Sure, we all had our ups and down. I betrayed you and ran off to Dumstrang. Godric killed that innocent girl. Rowena left her children in the war. Helga saw her husband killed. But we all survived! We sorted it out. I came back to you and made amends. Godric found the _Holy Grail_ and turned it into the Goblet of Fire! Rowena created her diadem and reconnected with her surviving daughter until Helena's final days. Helga found Gwyr and found this place. We became the greatest and most powerful witches and wizards in all of the Earth!"

"We did! And we raised Harry to be better than any of us." Helga smiled.

"And better than all of us combined." Godric put in.

"And definitely of that Lord Snakeface." Rowena chuckled.

"Stop using my old nickname for that bastard!" Salazar growled, making the other Founders laugh, their mood and optimism restored.


End file.
